The present invention relates to collection valves, and in particular to collection valves for use in water reclamation systems.
As known in the art, “gray” water refers to water containing low levels of contaminants and which is typically not potable, but can be recycled and used in particular applications, such as irrigation water, toilet water, as well as some industrial applications. Gray water typically originates from non-toxic household uses, such as from showers, bathtubs, and from non-chemical/toxic sink drainage. Gray water can also originate from the environment itself, for example, rain run-off from a gutter assembly of a home. “Black” water is distinguished from gray water in that black water contains a high amount of particulates and/or contaminants which requires heavy water treatment. Fresh or “white” water is water which is most commonly used by for drinking and cooking.
While fresh water is absolutely essential for life, it has become a diminishing resource around the world. As populations in arid areas continue to expand, drought conditions affect wide spread areas, and pollution from factories and plants contaminate water reserves, fresh water is becoming more difficult to obtain, and increasingly expensive when it is possible to do so. In certain areas around the globe, fresh water has been completely exhausted or contaminated, and this trend is expected to become more pervasive in larger and more industrial areas.
Water reclamation has been a central point in proposed approaches to conserve fresh water resources, and the assignee of the present invention has proposed in the '891 application an improved system for reclaiming and distributing gray water from a common line through which black and gray water flow. Another approach for reclaiming gray water from a common black and gray water line was proposed in UK Patent Application GB 2250770A to Milligan.
FIG. 1 illustrates the gray water collection valve presented in Milligan. The collection valve includes a first inlet (11) for receiving gray or black water, a first outlet (12) for connection to a black water drain line, and a second outlet (13) for diverting gray water. A plate (20) includes sealing surfaces (21 and 22) for sealing the first and second outlets 12 and 13, respectively. As shown, collection valve operates by either: (i) sealing the second outlet 13 and passing water flow through to the first outlet 12 when black water is received, or (ii) sealing the first outlet 12 and divert water flow to the second outlet 13 when gray water is received.
While the Milligan system is operable to separate gray and black water, it suffers from several disadvantages, one of which is the control of the collection valve. In particular, Milligan does not teach a system whereby detection of gray or black water flow could be sensed in order to control the position of the collection valve. Another disadvantage of the Milligan system is that the black water (main drain) line 12 is blocked during gray water collection. This method presents safety and health concerns should the main drain line remain blocked.
Accordingly, a new gray water collection valve is needed to address the foregoing difficulties.